Ride 'em, cowboy!
by Mrs. Procrastination
Summary: Coming into town for the night after doing the normal hero thing, Alfred F. Jones wanders into the bar; only to find an adorable little Canadian bartender! A punch thrown and an argument later, they're doing it on the countertop. Rated M for quite obvious reasons. Language, lemon stuff. [[AmeCan! For a friends (very late) C-mas present! Have fun reading my dearies !]]


**Author's Note: **Hello, to everyone who is reading this! This is a (veryverylate) Christmas present for a friend of mine, who absolutely adores AmeCan! Who doesn't love the two cuties? Anyways, Merry (late) Christmas my friend, and I hope you enjoy this!

_Warnings: _Just a lot of frickle frackling, a cute cowboy/bounty hunter, cuteness. Smut. Smutsmutsmut.

By the way so there is no confusion, this is a oneshot! I hope you all have a great time reading and _please _leave a comment, even if it's just a smiley face!

* * *

_Ride 'em, cowboy!_

Living in the old western times was not something to be taken lightly, and bounty hunter Alfred F. Jones could atone for that. Some rich people joked about how easy it seemed, of course as they joked about camping under the stars, they were covered in ten layers of the richest satin and they were eating caviar, which was worth more than what most honest-living men made in their entire lives. It was earlier on into the year of 1872, the flowers were just beginning to bloom and farmers were in some frenzy to plant enough for their families to survive off of come winter. In the small, abandoned-seeming town of Woodsberry though, it was anything but a stressful environment. Woodsberry, as small as it was, was also very world renowned for the luscious soil that could make anything grow. People had often planted money as a joke in hopes of a money tree spouting.

In the small town was a single bar. The owner was a silent, blond headed German man that went by the name of Ludwig, who'd insisted on calling the bar "Prost", which translated to "cheers" in his native language. He was hardly ever around though, and left the saloon in the hands of a young, peppy Canadian who went by the name of Matthew. _Everyone _knew Matthew, even if they'd only met him when he'd offered them a free hot drink when it was really cold out. He was the sweetest out of the town, the most selfless and the most caring.

And as of the moment, he was swabbing away at the countertops, preparing for the 10:00PM rush that never failed to overwhelm him. The cowboy boots he wore (which were a size too big) clinked softly against the floor as he walked about, the dusty brown vest hung loosely off of his shoulders, having gotten most of his possessions from his father, who'd died in a barn fire a few years back. Matthew tugged at his belt, tightening it a bit to hold up the slightly dirty brown slacks, hands also fumbling with his suspenders as he went about. People had a tendency to call him fidgety, and he couldn't agree more.

In the crowd began to fill in, leaving no spare tables or bar stools as the Canadian began to rush around with glasses filled to the brim with the bubbling alcohol, getting a bit of help from the owner's peppy boyfriend, Feliciano. Matthew had been pleasantly surprised upon arriving to Woodsberry ten years ago that no one was judgmental, or hurtful. He'd come from a small village in Quebec, Canada, and everyone there was rude and even violent for people who didn't quite fit in. So coming here and seeing Feliciano locking lips with his boss was both slightly terrifying, but a relief. He'd long ago come to accept the fact that women, as pretty and dainty as things they were, were _not _for him. Since he himself had almost feminine features- a delicate face cupped by his shoulder length, curly blond hair; not to mention his rather stunning lilac colored eyes, he was girly enough for the both of them.

"Aw, is Luddy havin' you work your pretty little ass off _still_, Mattie?" Came a foreign, robust accent from a once-vacant bar stool on the other side of the counter. Matthew jumped half a mile at the words.

"O-oh, Gilbert! I didn't see you there!" He replied with a blush, ignoring the original comment as he turned around to face him, the small white apron tied around his waist twirling with him slightly. In his hands he held a glass, which he was polishing with a rag in the other.

"Ja, good to see you birdie. And while I find you adorable in an apron, I'll have to talk to mein bruder about working you to the bone," Gilbert mumbled, taking a beer with a smile and a thanks as it was offered to him, "I mean, you're here from open to close, seven days a week. You even come in Sundays, for the nonreligious people that don't care that they shouldn't be drinking alcohol on the 'Holy Day'."

Matthew chuckled-well, more of giggled. "Oh come on Gil, you come in _every _Sunday, don't pretend that Sunday means anything to you."

"Ja, true, but I never said I was religious."

"I know, by the way, why aren't you? Not to be rude, of course! But this whole town is, it's almost a requirement to take a day for God and all..." Matthew said quietly with a shy smile, quickly filling a clean mug with beer and hurrying over to give it to a customer, before going back to talk to the albino, who was wearing almost all black, granted for a red bandanna tied around his neck. "Your brother and his boyfriend are, if I remember right?"

"Ja, they are. But I've got to go work off my awesome ass six days a week, and I don't have any plans of getting up early to go sit in a wooden bench and ruin my back."

Matthew laughed quietly, ignoring one of the innocent cat calls from across the bar to him. He was also apparently the 'cutie' of the town, the one that _everyone_, no matter what gender, liked to try and get him into their beds. Gilbert spared a glare in the general direction of the sound though, scoffing.

"Seriously birdie, how do those guys not annoy you? I can go kick their asses, if you'd like." Gilbert mumbled, gulping down half of his beer in one go. Excited, ruby eyes were following the metronomic swinging of the Canadian's hips, a content little grin stretched across his lips.

"N-no! Don't worry about it, Gil, they don't mean any harm..." Matthew reassured quickly, shaking his hands in front of himself as he waved goodnight to a customer who was stumbling out with a rather pretty young lady. "Plus, I don't mind. The attentions really nice, I got ignored a lot as a child."

Gilbert huffed and rolled his eyes, "I don't see how, with an anziehend thing like yourself..." He mumbled, slipping into his native language for a moment to compliment him, lowering his voice as he did so. The Canadian flushed, saying nothing. "So...," Gilbert finished off his beer, pulling out a few stray coins to pay for, "are you ever going to take me up on the offer of a date sometime?"

"I-I just... Ya know... Don't _want _to date, I mean, not to say that you're not attractive and all, you are! I just-! Ugh..." Matthew had successfully embarrassed himself, and he settled for hiding his face in his hands for a moment. He'd been frustrated with himself for a while now on this matter. Gilbert was nice, sweet, attractive; and he'd been pining after the Canadian for months now. But Matthew just didn't _feel _anything for him. He thought that the albino was a good friend, sure, but a lover? He just was too playful for the violet-eyed man to really _love_.

"Aww, c'mon birdie~, just one date-"

"I think the pretty boy here said no to you partner, ya follow~?" A whole different voice broke into the conversation, a completely cheery and oh so Southern tone that was stronger than anyone's in the town. Gilbert and Matthew alike looked over to see a pair of bright blue eyes hidden beneath a cowboys hat, and the obvious clink of cowboy boots against the floor. His smile was innocent and sweet, it looked like something a five year old would have trouble pulling off.

Gilbert turned to face the intruder, his smile fading in half a second. He didn't take flirting with _his _Canadian lightly, and certainly not when the man flirting was attractive by any means. "How about you not butt into the conversation, hm?"

Matthew flushed lightly as he looked from one man to the other, lightly leaning against the counter which held all of the thick glass mugs. "I-um... Let's _all _stop flirting, oui?" He mumbled, noticing that the two taller men were exchanging glances. While Gilbert looked annoyed and ready to leap at the other's throat, the cowyboy was smiling innocently as his eyes wandered over Matthew.

"The name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. I'm a hunter... A bounty hunter, I mean." Alfred's grin widened as he took a seat on the barstool. "And you must be Matthew Williams, right? I've heard a lot about you, a bounty hunter learns to ask about the cutest boy in town before he searches." He said, seeming to ignore the fact the albino was standing up suddenly, glaring at him.

"I think you need to get the hell outa this town, _partner,_" Gilbert said in a poisonous coo, fists curling slightly as he purposely mimicked the cowboys tone, "no one wants you flirtin' with Mattie, and certainly not-"

"Gilbert! I-it's okay, don't lecture a customer..." Matthew broke in suddenly, hearing Alfred mumble an order for a beer. He quickly filled a mug, handing it to the bounty hunter.

Alfred winked and took the beer, managing to grab Matthew's hand and press a kiss to his knuckles. "Thank ya darlin', much appreciated..." He didn't specify whether he was thanking him for the drink or sticking up for him. He just took a deep swig from the mug, sighing lightly with a little satisfied grin. "Dayum, this is good..."

Gilbert scoffed lightly and leaned in to mumble something to Matthew in German, running a white hand through his tousled white hair. He was obviously not fond of the American who was getting Matthew's attention completely. After a while of the awkard silence between the three, Matthew made the excuse to go clean the alcohol-stained tables, scurrying off with a rag in hand. Alfred had long ago finished his first beer and moved to his second, continuing to sip at it as he sat a few feet away from Gilbert.

"Stay away from him." Gilbert warned the second Matthew walked out of earshot, turning to face Alfred with a half frown. "He doesn't need anyone else trying to get in his pants, so stay away from him."

"_You're_ trying to get into his pants, _I'm _trying to get into his pants, I don't see why we can't be friends." Alfred replied with a little grin, licking the beer foam off of his lips as he shrugged. Gilbert gritted his teeth, hands curling slightly beneath the table.

"I'm serious, Jones, you'd better fuck off."

"Ooh, I'm really scared now," Alfred remarked dryly, eyes wandering over to Matthew, who was bent over a table as he reached to scrub the corners. His mind delved deeply into the depths of certainly not sane as sapphire hues zeroed in on something. "you know, he's got a really nice ass..."

Gilbert suddenly flung himself at the other, tackling Alfred to the ground and catching him by surprise. His fist came into contact roughly with the cowboy's cheek, earning a howl in surprise before the American immediately pushed the other off, staggering to his feet with a half grin. "Now now, no need for violence." He said in a voice that was too calm for just having been punched.

Matthew was racing over in an instant, grabbing onto Gilbert's bicep with a firm frown, glancing at the few customers he had left, who were dropping change on the tables and running out the creaking western styled doors. "Gil! What the hell're you doing!?" He demanded in a tone louder than he would usually speak, glaring up to his friend, who was practically foaming at the mouth. Gilbert glared at Alfred, wanting to strangle the cowboy who knew that by not fighting, he'd kept himself out of trouble.

"Ugh... You know what? I've got to go for the night," Gilbert growled suddenly, shaking the Canadian off of him before storming out of the bar. Matthew huffed, turning to face the American. Alfred opened his mouth to say something, grin playing on his split and bleeding lip.

"Oh hush up, you're just as bad as he is...! Look, all of the customers are gone..." Matthew pouted slightly, crossing his arms over his lithe chest as he looked down to his feet.

"I'm sorry darlin'... He hit me first, mind you." Alfred replied in a sugar sweet tone, walking over to take a seat in a bar stool right next to the adorable Canadian, hearing the feet of the chair scratch against the creaking wood floors. It was a stereotypical looking bar, almost everything was made out of wood, and all the appliances were partially rusted over from the humid summers.

"Oui, but I've known Gil for years now, he wouldn't hit you without you having said something to piss him off."

"All I did was comment on your ass."

Matthew flung a wet rag at the other as soon as he said that, face lighting up fifty shades of crimson immediately. "N-no wonder he h-hit you! Jerk...!"

Alfred caught the rag, chuckling and setting it on the counter. "Feisty, just how I like 'em..."

Matthew stomped over, having almost angrily (yet adorably) grabbed a first aid kit, sitting up on the counter. "Oh shut up... Merde, you're worse than _he_ is." He scoffed, pushing a lock of his curly honey blond hair behind his ear. "Your lips bleeding..." He mumbled as a side note, opening the clear box. Alfred chuckled softly, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked up to the other, tongue flicking out to lick away at the blood on his lips, feeling the hot liquid run down over his chin. His eyes were elsewhere though, wandering up to the Canadian's facial features. He had a rather handsome look, in general. Soft, curly blond hair that cupped his face shape perfectly. Not to mention his lips, which were plump and pink, completely ravishing. And oh, those amethyst eyes that sat comfortably behind a pair of crooked black-rimmed glasses...

"Hold still, let me clean..." Matthew mumbled, leaning down slightly and cupping Alfred's cheek, tilting it up so he could began to gently clean away the fresh blood with a sterile cloth.

"Are you always this nice with customers?" Alfred questioned quietly, making sure not to move his lips so the other could do as he wished.

"Only the cute ones..." Matthew replied in a slightly sarcastic tone, grinning faintly through a blush as he wiped away the blood, holding the cloth up against the American's lip, stopping it from bleeding.

"Ooh, I feel special..." Alfred mumbled, earning a little shush from the other, hearing him mumble something about making his lip bleed more. So he just settled for looking up into Matthew's eyes with what always got someone to sleep with him, a mix of affection and want.

"So... What're you doing in this town, anyways? N-not to be rude, I mean, I was just wondering..." Matthew mumbled, pulling back after a moment and tossing the blood-dabbed cloth in the trash, leaning back on the bar slightly and sighing, looking to the cracked ceiling.

"I just collected a fine, I captured some idiot who thought it'd be wise to shoot up a bank," Alfred explained with a half smile, wincing as he felt a little pain in his lip. Oh well, he'd have to deal, he had pretty much thought it would of been a good idea to piss off Gilbert so he'd leave. Oh well. It'd worked._  
_

"Oh... You caught that man?" Matthew's eyes widened slightly, "Then you're sure to be a town hero... Many people in this town lost loved ones in that shootout..." The mood in the air sobered up, and the two found themselves both staring down to the floor idly. Alfred cleared his throat after a minute, he'd never been any good with comforting people, or knowing what to say about tragedies. He just cleaned up the messes that resulted from them, caught the bad guys responsible and blew town before anyone had a chance to thank him.

Alfred finally stood up, clearing his throat slightly and looking up to Matthew, smiling airily. "Well I'm glad to know I could help a bit, at least," he replied, "it's good to know I did some good. When I was younger all I caused was trouble... Not that I ever meant to, but by the time I was legal I was fleeing the area for my life." Alfred laughed quietly, although he winced at his own awkwardness, looking back to the French-Canadian after a moment. What a cutie, sitting up on the bar-counter, doe-eyed and smiling sweetly as he had always been.

"How do you do it?" Matthew questioned suddenly, perking up a bit as something crossed his mind. "I mean, I hear all of these stories about bounty hunters sleeping out in the cold and-and fighting for their lives daily! I mean, is it true you could die _any day _and you'd pretty much be expecting it? B-because... I don't think I could do that.." He mumbled, rubbing at his arm as he averted his eyes.

Alfred smiled innocently, shrugging his shoulders. "You know," he mumbled, "I have a strong belief in something... It's pretty much the only thing that keeps me doing my job."

"Oh..?" Matthew tilted his head, blond hair falling in front of his glasses slightly, "What is it?"

"I call it the 'twenty seconds' rule. Because that's all it takes. Twenty seconds of throwing yourself under the train -sometimes literally- and something _great _will come out of it. Maybe it's just my luck, but it's always worked for me..." Alfred trailed off, biting down lightly on his lower lip, grimacing as he quickly stopped the motion after realizing that it was still injured.

"Really?" The violet-eyed man tilted his head, licking his lips thoughtlessly.

"Yeah! Earlier today I threw myself in front of a loaded gun to save a young kid. And guess what? Because of my watch, no one was hurt..." Alfred reached into his pocket suddenly, pulling out a mangled mess of what appeared to have once been a stopwatch. It was concaving in near the center, and Matthew could see a bullet embedded into it. He held it by the end of the chain, swinging it idly through the air as his eyes followed it metronomically. "One in a million shot, but it hit the thing dead in the center... Stung my chest a bit, but because of that, that little boy's not dead..." He shrugged, tossing the obviously destroyed watch in the trash, eyes flickering with a bit of hesitance as he did so.

"Wow..." The Canadian seemed to be in a daze with the story, glancing over to where the watch was thrown. "Was it important to you? The watch...?" He almost didn't want to hear the answer, because based off of the emotion flickering through the sapphire hues, it had.

Alfred shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "Eh, just my fathers, it doesn't matter." He turned away slightly, glancing to the door as a wind rattled it, using it as an excuse to let half a moment of sadness spread over his face, before he turned back to look at Matthew and it was gone, replaced by his normal, joyous smile. "Do you want me to show you another example of the 'twenty second' rule?" He questioned suddenly, eyes sparking with a sudden, not-so-innocent gleam as an idea sprouted in his mind.

Matthew fidgeted slightly, tucking a piece of his ever-rebellious blond hair behind his ear. "S-sure, I guess?" He said in more of a question than an answer.

Alfred was a strong believer in just going for it, and whether he ended up with a reward or getting slapped, so be it. So he leaned in and crashed their lips together, moving close to Matthew and wrapping his arms around his waist, nearly pulling him off of the counter with such a forceful impact. Matthew squeaked loudly against his lips in surprise, cheeks flaring up fifty shades of red instantly as he felt the calloused fingertips of the American sliding up beneath his shirt.

Matthew was different than Alfred. He liked to plan things, to be careful and cautious about everything he did in life. But this, this felt amazing. This was breaking all of the rules he'd been taught as a child; this just felt like primal instinct. Leaning back into the heat pressed up against him, Matthew tilted his head and locked his lips back with Alfred's, a moan passing his lips as he tilted his head, feeling a tongue rub against his lips. Another moan sounded against their lips as his legs wrapped around the American's waist, still sitting atop the bar. "Mm... Oh dieu..." The French-Canadian whined against the other's lips, eyes closing as he knocked Alfred's hat off to the floor, hearing it clatter slightly as the American's hands came out from underneath his shirt, practically ripping Matthew's vest off and throwing it to the floor.

Next he was working on the buttons of the bartender's shirt, one coming off and clattering to the floor. "C-careful! I don't have that many shirts-...Mmm..." Trying to complain was useless, because the second he opened his mouth Alfred's tongue invaded, sliding along his teeth and prodding at the other's tongue, trying to provoke some kind of reaction. Giving up on caring, the flustered man helped to shred his shirt, tossing it to the floor and wrapping his lithe arms around Alfred's neck, hands moving to run through his hair, tugging lightly at it as he moaned, feeling the American grind their hips together almost forcefully.

Alfred wasn't very gentle, by any means, but at the same time Matthew was in no way a virgin, so he more than appreciated the rough hands pinching at the soft nubs on his chest, making him whine and writhe beneath the other's touch. Everyone else that tried to get in his pants, no matter how robust they acted, were always _too _gentle with him. And although he would never in his life admit it, Matthew was one for sex on the rougher side. Alfred's tongue was slowly thrusting in and out of the other's mouth, similar to the way another part of the body acted.

"D-don't suppose you live n-near here, do ya darlin'~?" Alfred whispered huskily into his ear, having to pull away from their heated kiss to breathe. Although seconds later his lips were attached to his neck, sucking and licking on the skin, leaving more than enough love marks down to his collarbone, where he bit lightly.

"A-ah... M-merde...," Matthew whined as he felt the teeth sink into his skin, groaning in both pleasure and pain, grinding his hips against the other. He frowned suddenly, realizing just how far away he lived. "I-it's a t-twenty minute walk..."

Alfred just groaned deeply and nodded, grinding their hips once more and leaving the Canadian's shirt and vest on the floor. His hands slipped beneath the younger's ass, groping it once before laying him back on the counter, crawling on top of him. "Looks like we'll have to make due with this place then~" He whispered against his lips, slowing his pace a bit so they could share a deeper, slower kiss.

Matthew had squeaked as he'd been picked up, arms shooting up to wrap tightly around the American's shoulders. The lips on his neck were like fire, burning up the pale, recently untouched skin. He'd had a boyfriend back in his later teen's who'd he lost his virginity to. And although he had been depressed about his stupidity for saying 'yes' to the douche for a while, now he was glad to have the experience, so he wasn't just a waste of time for the American. They broke apart for a minute, panting as the American spared a glance to the door, noticing that technically it was still open to customers. Hopping off of the other, he skipped over and flipped the sign to 'closed', before locking the door and closing the windows, almost running back over so he could crawl on top of Matthew once more.

And their lips were clashing together again, teeth hitting which caused both of them to moan, friction building up from their grinding hips as Alfred's hands worked on the belt the Canadian wore. Matthew was just as determined to undress Alfred, kicking his and the American's boots off quickly, before his hands moved to childishly tug at the blue-eyed man's shirt. "Off." He commanded, his accent thicker in the heat of the room.

The American could only comply to the cute command with a little grin, sitting up and straddling the Canadian's hips as he pulled off his own vest, then got rid of the short-sleeved, faded white shirt he loved to wear. Matthew's eyes devoured the other's form immediately, taking in the taunting curves of his hips and the way the moonlight poured in over the man's body, outlining his abs and all the more subtle, delicate curves of his torso. Alfred chuckled, lifting an eyebrow, "Like what you see~?" He teased, before leaning back down to kiss the other again, a bit more slowly. Their lips connected together, tongues dancing in each other's mouths as soft moans left the both of their lips, Alfred quickly managing to rid the Canadian of his pants, leaving him in a tight pair of underwear.

Now it was Alfred's time to stare, hungry eyes following the dips and curves of his body, a hand moving to slowly slide down his torso, making the younger shiver. Down his hand slid, until his palm was pressed against the forming bulge between the younger's legs. Matthew whined needfully, rubbing his hips up against the hand and gasping in pleasure, feeling Alfred oblige and rub him wonderfully so. "Look at you.. What a cutie, and a needy one in bed, too...Perfect~" Alfred whispered into his ear, licking down to his chest. He caught one of the Canadian's nipples between his teeth, sucking at it harshly, rolling his tongue over it and listening to the absolutely delectable sounds that sounded from his partner.

As he worked his way down the other's chest with his mouth, his hand wore working on quickly undoing Matthew's belt, throwing it on the floor once he had it off. Pulling his pants off by his pant's legs, he greedily licked down to the line of his boxers, tongue tracing the delicate curves of his hips. "Gorgeous..." The American whispered, the devious smirk he had on his features sat on his lips comfortably as he pulled down the other's boxers, despite Matthew's brightly tinted cheeks.

"M-mon dieu..." Matthew whimpered, feeling Alfred's lips attach onto the head of his growing erection. A soft mewl left his lips immediately as he bucked his hips up, a needy whine passing his lips as he attempted to get more of his member into the deliciously hot mouth. The American chuckled, sending strong vibrations up the younger's cock. He slowly licked from the base to the tip, tongue leaving a trail of saliva as he took the first inch into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the erection, lapping up the precum that leaked out.

"Beg." Alfred demanded in a husky tone, taking his mouth off of the other, licking up and down his thighs, his tongue flicking over his entrance teasingly. Matthew flushed at such a command, lower lip trembling. Despite how sweet and innocent he was, he wouldn't pin himself for someone who broke so easily.

"Pleasepleaseplease _s'il vous plaît, _Alfred..." He whined, bucking his hips up as his hands grabbed either side of the counter, holding onto it to keep himself from falling.

The American chuckled, instantly leaning down to take Matthew's entire erection into his mouth, sucking as harshly as he could manage. His eyes trailed up the other, watching the delicious reactions. The way his back arched and the way he cried out. Matthew's nails scraped against the wooden bar as he gripped at it, throwing his head back. He'd never, in his life, felt something this heavenly. "Alfred... A-Alfred... Mon d-dieu..." With every bob of the honey-blonds head, Matthew panted, feeling the coil in his stomach tighten more and more.

His hands left the table suddenly and he sat up, curling his body over Alfred's head, hands clenching lightly up in the cowboy's hair, gripping onto it as he rocked his hips up. "A-ah... I'm s-so cl-close..." He groaned, feeling the American's hands push his legs further apart, his tongue working over the hot organ, rubbing all around him as he deep-throated him, getting most of him into his mouth successfully.

"Goddamn, you're sexy as fuck..." Alfred grumbled, mouth still around his erection to the point it sent shivers up the Canadian's spine. With a final cry of the bounty hunter's name, Matthew came. The American began to hastily lick up all of the cum that squirted out, his mouth leaving his erection in favor of his hand, which pumped him off hastily, milking him for every last drop of the precious liquid.

The Canadian fell back against the bar with a loud moan, chest rising and falling rapidly as his vision blurred for a moment. He could already feel Alfred's fingers creeping up along his stomach and chest, earning a breathy moan as he struggled to regain his breath. Alfred seemed to understand the need for a break, and clambered atop him again, taking this time to idly lick and nip at his neck, hands rubbing slow circles at his tummy, which both made him giggle (he was _very_ ticklish) and smile in relief.

After a moment of the bar's eerie silence, Matthew tilted his head forward and crashed their lips together, wrapping his legs around the American's waist and grinding, both trying to get himself hard again, and feeling Alfred through his pants. The American groaned quietly, chuckling as his hand moved down to slowly stroke at the Canadian.

"Hot damn Mattie," He grumbled, nipping at his neck, "I think you may be a bit _bigger_ than me."

The Canadian flushed, "Y-ya think...?" He mumbled, not even realizing his fingers had been practically ripping Alfred's belt off, throwing it to the floor and unzipping his pants, not bothering to get them all the way off. His hands managed to work his erection out of his underwear, fingers slowly running over the hot skin, tracing every single inch of it. He earned a husky moan in reply, eyes following Alfred's free hand, which was hastily pulling a small container of lube out, trying to get the cap undone. "Good lord, do you c-carry that around w-with you ev-everywhere?" Matthew questioned with a breathless laugh, feeling the American's fingers, now slicked up with lube, poking at his entrance.

"Can't be _too _careful~" He whispered back in reply, before pushing the first finger into him, not bothering to wait too long before he twirled it around, feeling up his inner walls.

Matthew moaned, reaching up to grip Alfred's shoulders, clenching slightly up around the finger. "Mm... Sl-slow down a bit... Ah..." It wasn't painful, rather it was wonderful. The Canadian could never manage to make it feel this good when he did it himself, it was always awkward and not near as sensual. The American seemed to ignore what he said, thrusting the one finger in and out, slipping a second up in and continuing with his antics. He was carefully watching Matthew, as if to make sure he was still enjoying himself, which he was.

Now he began to search, fingers rubbing against every centimeter of him he could get to, trying to find the Canadian's sweet spot. His other hand was still slowly pumping him off, causing small amounts of precum to dribble from the top every now and then. Matthew was panting, cursing softly in French, which was hopefully a good sign.

"Dammit... Where..?" The American cursed under his breath, not able to locate the spot that would drive the Canadian mad.

Matthew laughed breathlessly, tapping the American's shoulder to get his attention. He tried to speak, but ended up moaning, moving his hips down against the fingers. He finally raised a hand, making the 'come over here' motion with his fingers. The American watched as they curled, and instantly understood. He mimicked the Canadian, instantly hearing a loud cry and a moan of his name. He grinned wickedly, beginning to curl and curve his fingers, finding the younger's soft spot hidden deeply inside of him. He slid in the remaining finger and began to stretch him, still grinning as he watched Matthew's body respond, his back arching as he groaned and thrusted his hips down against the hand. The Canadian was gripping onto the sides of the counter again, nails digging into the wood. Alfred finally pulled out the fingers, grabbing the lube and covering his erection thoroughly in it, not wanting to risk hurting the petite little Canadian.

Crawling on top of him, he pressed himself against Matthew's entrance, savoring the sweet sounds of pants and moans leaving the other. "D-dieu, Alfred..." He moaned, rutting his hips down against him. The American grinned, leaning in to mash their lips together, groaning against them as he slowly pushed in, feeling the Canadian clenching and gripping around him.

"H-holy fuck..." Alfred grumbled, pushing all of the way in and then staying there, his tongue finding its way into Matthew's mouth, twirling around and poking his own tongue as he waited for the violet-eyed man to adjust. Matthew tilted his head back, disconnecting their lips as he rested his head against the hard wood of the counter. He panted heavily, hands moving up to wrap around the American's shoulders, nails digging into his skin softly.

"A-ah... Mh, merde..." His legs moved up to wrap around Alfred's waist tightly, trying to get him in as deeply as possible. "Alfred, move." Matthew commanded in a soft tone, voice shaking as he looked up to the other. Alfred didn't seem to need any more reassurance as he pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in. Matthew felt a jolt of pure ecstasy shoot up his body, a lewd mewl coming out in response. The American began with a rough, quick pace; not bothering to start off with one of those 'slow and sweet' paces. Matthew was obviously adoring it, considering the fact he was mewling like a kitten (just a bit more pleasured) every time he was thrust into.

The bar was mostly silent, granted the sound of skin on skin, not to mention the men's panting bouncing off of the walls. Matthew moved his hips up against the other, stopping abruptly after a moment and looking up to Alfred in all seriousness. "L-let me ri-ride you, hm, cowboy...~?" He whispered, groaning as he felt the American empty, and fill him back up in response.

"Sounds g-good to me~" Alfred cooed back in response, stopping his hips movement and wrapping an arm beneath the Canadian rolling onto his back, pulling the other on top of him. Swinging his legs over the side, he sat up, using one hand to prop himself up as his eyes devoured the sight of Matthew. The Canadian's skin was slick with sweat, his curl bouncing with every movement. Not to mention his cock, which was standing painfully tall, the tip leaking with precum.

Matthew placed his hands on the other's shoulders, experimentally rolling his hips down, pressing into the American, feeling him go in deeper than he had previously. He instantly cried out in pleasure, feeling the American finally hit the spot he'd been yearning to feel. He started to move his hips, using his legs to pull up and off the other, then thrusting his hips down against the American, feeling himself clench around the American as the coil in his stomach tightened more and more with every movement. "Ah... Merde... A-Alfred, I'm..."

"Yeah, me too sugar~" Alfred groaned, his hands slipping up to grip the other's hips in an almost painfully tight way, bucking his hips off the counter the best he could, toes curling at the pleasurable sensation. One of his hands slid away from the others waist and began to pump him off quickly, no more than half a minute later he felt the Canadian tighten deliciously around him, a shrill cry of his name passing his lips. Alfred panted out the other's name in response, continuing to pump him off as the creamy white liquid coated their stomachs and his hand, feeling the coil inside of his own stomach snapping as he came deeply inside of the smaller.

Moans and groans of the other's names slid from their lips as they rode out their orgasm, Matthew jutting his hips down against the other to help him come. Slowly, the blinding white pleasure dispersed from the violet-eyed male as he gasped for breath, using his legs to pull himself off of the other's member, laying down on his chest with a pant. He could feel the American's hands trailing all over his body sweetly, fingertips following the dips and curves of his back and sides. "That was great, darlin', you're pretty great." Alfred murmured with a grin.

"O-oh, just 'pretty great', then?" Matthew replied sarcastically, still regaining his breath. He could feel the other's chest rise and fall with laughter, and hearing the sweet sound fly through the air was music to his ears.

"Amazin', then."

"How long are you going to be in town?" Matthew asked after a minute of breathy silence, resting his chin on the other's chest as he looked over to him. Alfred just smiled and shrugged.

"Long enough to do you up against every piece of furniture in this town."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ta daaaa, yay, smut! Whelp, like I said above, comment! PM me if you want to talk about anything at all really, a story idea (if you want to help critique me for a writing thing I'm applying for soon), etc! Have a great day/night, and have an AmeCan filled day!


End file.
